Alphabetical Improv
by Soapie 7
Summary: Random drabble one-shot about the gang doing alphabetical improv. Mainly Beck and Tori.


"Alphabetical improv. You know the rules, I choose the people." Sikowitz announced.

Everyone in the class groaned.

"Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Cat - up you go."

The gang of six rolled their eyes before standing on stage.

"The letter I want to start is with...W." Sikowitz said.

"What is your favourite...instrument?" Cat asked.

"Xylophone." Tori replied.

"Yuck." Jade said, staring at her fingers.

"Zebra's bothering you, again?" Tori asked.

"Actually it's my nail." Jade said.

"Before you show me, what's up with it?" Beck asked, trying not to look incase there was something really gross on it.

"Cat's good at nails, show her." Tori pushed Cat infront of Jade.

"Dude, why did you bring Rex with you?" Andre asked Robbie as Cat fiddled with Jade's finger.

"Everbody always asks that." Robbie complained.

"Forget it, my nail just had a bit of dust on it." Jade announced.

"What is everyone talking about?" The puppet asked.

"Buzz! Robbie you're out!" Sikowitz shouted.

"God! It was Rex." Robbie shouted.

"Fine then, put Rex down." Sikowitz shrugged, drinking some coconut. Robbie did what he was told. "Cat, H!" He told the red-head.

"Have you heard about that new film what's came out?" Cat asked.

"I haven't, please tell me more." Tori asked her friend.

"Jumpers." Cat said.

"Kites." Beck randomly said.

"Lame?" Tori asked him.

"Maybe we should fly some." Beck suggested.

"No, we should not." Tori shook her head.

"Ok." Beck sounded dissapointed.

"I'm bored." Jade complained, barely even realising she started with the wrong letter.

"Buzz! Jade you're out." Sikowitz told her, she rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"One of you, start with the letter P!" Sikowitz commanded.

"Perhaps we should go for a...stroll." Cat suggested.

"Quietly. A quiet stroll." Andre said.

"Ride around in my car to the park we could stroll in." Beck agreed.

"Strolls are nice. Let's get our coats on and go." Robbie declared.

"Totally!" Tori exclaimed.

"Umbrella!" Andre shouted.

"Vega, you're hair is sticking up." Cat told her, smoothing down her hair.

"Why do we need an umbrella, Andre?" Tori asked.

"X-Xrays are falling from the sky." Andre told her, struggling to think.

"Yo, Beck and Robbie are still here." Beck said, sounding tired and annoyed.

"My legs hurt." Cat mumbled.

"Buzz!" She looked up, upset. She then sat down, looking satisfied no more of her weight were on her legs anymore.

"Zumba dancing!" Tori exclaimed.

"Always ridiculous." Beck rolled his eyes.

"Beck, what is it?" Robbie asked.

"Can we do it, please?" Tori begged.

"Dangerous, ridiculous dancing." Andre told Robbie.

"Everyone can be good at Zumba!" Tori begged.

"Fly." Beck said, swatting around.

"Ghosts! Can't you hear it?" Tori yelled.

"Here what?" Beck asked.

"I can't here anything." Andre shrugged.

"Just my imagination." Tori smiled.

"I believe in ghosts." Robbie squinted his eyes close realising he just got buzzed out.

"Quickly Tori, K." Sikowitz said.

"Krabbs of Spongebob is my favourite character." She said.

"Loser." Beck said.

"Mine is Patrick." Andre told her.

"Not really. My fave is Sandy but I had to say something." Tori smiled at her friend.

"You're crazy." Andre said with a chuckle.

"Buzz...Andre you're out." Sikowitz said. "Ok...O!"

"Oh my God!" Tori exclaimed.

"Please do tell..." Beck sounded confused.

"Quiet, I'm trying to think here." It was silent for a few minutes.

"Remember my first couple of days here at Hollywood Arts?" She asked.

"Should I?" Beck asked.

"The first couple of days I was ever here?" Tori pushed further evidence.

"Um, no. I don't." Beck admitted.

"Very nice, at least you could tell me that honestly." Tori smiled.

"What was it anyway?" Beck asked her.

"Xander from Buffy is...nice looking." Tori randomly said.

"You're not changing the subject, are you?" Beck inquired.

"Zurg from Toy Story is evil!" Tori told him.

"Aww, come on Tor - tell me what you were going to tell me earlier."

"Beck, on my first couple of days here - it was just us two doing alphabetical improv." Tori told him.

"Course!" Beck sounded so stupid just realising.

"Don't you remember what we did?" Tori asked.

"Eat?" Beck questioned.

"Forgot?" Tori asked.

"Good..." Beck seemed lost. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Have you forgot Beck? That's what I meant!" She shouted.

"I have, indeed, forgot." Beck said, hoping she would tell him. It was quiet for a few moments.

"Just tell me what we did, Tor." Beck said.

"Kissed. We kissed." Tori said quietly.

"Let me think..." Beck said, trying to remember the past times he kissed a girl who wasn't Jade.

"Maybe we could kiss again to refresh your memory." Tori offered helpfully.

"No..." Beck lightly pushed her away.

"Ok..." Tori was either dissapointed for real or a very good actress.

"Perhaps we should end alphabetical improv now?" Beck suggested.

"No!" Sikowitz said. "Tori - Q!"

"Quiet everyone! I need to tell Beck something!" Tori ordered everyone.

"Really?" Beck asked her.

"Show you, actually." She shrugged awkwardly.

"Tori, please don't do this." Beck said sadly.

"Under pressure." Tori randomly said. "You're all pressurizing me."

"Vega..." Jade said darkly from the rest of the class.

"Silence Jade, let the tension build between Tori and Beck. One of you...V!"

"Very scared right now..." They both whispered together.

"Why are we whispering?" Beck mumbled to Tori making her giggle.

"Xenophobia.I think Jade has it cause my origin is Spain and she doesn't like me." Tori whispered back.

"You are crazy, Tori." Beck's lips were so close to hers.

"Zombie believers are crazy." Tori said, slightly louder.

"And everyone here at Hollywood Arts." Beck shrugged.

"Beck, you do realise how close our lips are together?" Tori didn't sound freaked out or anything but kind of...glad.

"Can you not talk, please?" Beck asked, leaning in.

"Don't do this." Tori whispered in protest.

"Egging me on, Tor? Is that it?" Beck hissed.

"For one thing, that doesn't make sense. And another thing, why do you want to kiss me all of a sudden?" Tori shouted.

"God, Tor. Cause you wanted me too!" Beck yelled.

"Happy now? You didn't want to kiss me anyway and now you didn't!" Tori yelled, feeling like she was going to cry.

"I want to Tor." Beck had went to his normal speaking voice again.

"Jade wouldn't be happy with us..." Tori mumbled. It had fallen silent again.

"...Kissing and all." Tori finished her sentence.

"Love." Beck said one word.

"Mad person..." Tori muttered.

"Noob. I'm trying to tell you I'm in love with you here." Beck squinted his eyes close when he realised he said it at the wrong time.

"Oh My God..." Tori was about to faint.

"Please listen to me Tori..." Beck mumbled.

"Quorn is meat for vegetarians." Tori randomly muttered.

"Right..." Beck seemed lost.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Tori asked Beck.

"Tori, I'm in love with you. I haven't always been but feelings started growing stronger and stronger." Beck leaned in to kiss her just as the bell rang.

"OK, class...get to lunch." The whole class left, leaving the original six.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you guys." Cat gushed.

"What are you talking about Cat?" Tori asked.

"You and Beck, in love with eachother..." Cat seemed confused.

"Aww, no. We were just getting revenge on Jade for the latest "prank" she did." Beck shrugged.

"Well I'm hungry." Tori said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Me too." Beck said and they walked off together leaving the other four dumbstruck.


End file.
